The present invention relates to a system for automatically providing thermal data of IC package to the customer via a communication network, and more specifically, to a system for the customer to obtain a package thermal data.
In recent years, the electronic industry is dramatically developed with a brisk step due to the improvement of the semiconductor industry and the wide spread of the computer and the communication techniques. The product is towards to the trend of lighter weight, smaller size, multi-function and faster operation speed. Under such circumstances, the packaging density of a wafer is continuously increased and the IC package is also fabricated with more input/output terminals. Based on prosperous development of knowledge and the unlimited market of the network, the network has bacome a new channel to commute and purchase goods to people. It also changes the way for people to obtain the information. The network plays an important part in our daily life. Modern network systems must allow computers to electronically communicate with each other in order to ensure shared transmission and manipulation of information. Conventional commerce involves a salesman using a telephone and a facsimile machine to negotiate a sale with a customer. In this method, two parties negotiate transaction items such as the quantity of goods for purchase, specifications of the merchandise, and payment terms. In addition to spending a significant amount of time, the conventional method of commerce is slow, time-intensive and expensive to initiate and maintain.
Rapid development of the Internet has enabled computer systems to provide an efficient, widely accessible, and secure mechanism for conducting electronic commerce. By connecting most computer systems worldwide, the network allows users to interact using various services such as electronic mail and the World Wide Web (WWW). E-mail allows individuals to communicate with each other by linking a computer system with the Internet. Designed as an easy visual interface for users, the WWW allows a server computer, called a web site, to send graphical web pages of information (web pages) to a client computer and display the web pages. These Web pages may contain control regions, such as simulated push buttons, that allow the user to acquire and display additional related web pages of information in a hypertext fashion. Each client and server has an Internet address called a Uniform Resource Locator (xe2x80x9cURLxe2x80x9d). The WWW uses the HTTP protocol. Currently, a Hyper Text Markup Language (xe2x80x9cHTMLxe2x80x9d) file defines a web page. A browser refers to the software on a client computer that manages the Internet connections and interprets as well as executes the commands in HTML documents. In general, web servers are stateless with respect to client transactions.
Some systems have been invented in the past to provide the service via internet including the system for matching the sellers and the buyers, the good shopping and so on. However, there is no system to provide the service of providing preliminary package thermal data service via a communication network. Thus, there is a need to have a system for the customer himself to obtain the IC package thermal data before the packaging products to be mass production.
Base on the previous discussion, the object of the present invention is to provide a system for a customer to obtain the preliminary thermal data of IC package layout via a communication network.
An internet thermal data analysis system comprises a processing unit to process information sent by a user via a network, wherein the information comprises a package information. A job database is coupled to the processing unit to store the package information sent by the user, a finite element analysis module is coupled to the processing unit to analysis the information sent by the user. A thermal data report generator is coupled to the processing unit to generate a thermal data simulation in accordance with the information sent by the user. A forwarding module is responsive to the thermal data report generator to forward the thermal data simulation to the user.